Shorter
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Alan's comment had made Gordon a little paranoid. Spoilers for 'Heavy Metal' (20/6/15).


Just a little something else from yesterdays episode.

* * *

"Boy, I'm glad that's over. I thought I was going to be squashed."

"Now that you mention it, you do look a little shorter."

Alan hadn't thought Gordon would take it quite the way he did. Yes, he'd expected a reaction, but not quite the one they received. Gordon looked himself over, as though he actually believed Alan, so how could they help laughing?

It wasn't intentional (just spur of the moment), and it wasn't intentionally designed to offend. But sometimes when caught in the throws of something, it was easy to forget that the person on the receiving end was as human as you. The walk back to Thunderbird Two had been filled with talk of Brains' unspoken love life, which to Alan's apparent disappointment, was staying that way. Or at least, Gordon believed he was disappointed as they went their separate ways.

It was only when he sat down that the torment of the afternoon began.

"Sure you don't need to adjust the seat, Gordon?" The Aquanaut looked quickly to check the objects positioning, before straightening up and letting the question go.

"Yes. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked before chuckling, telling Alan everything he needed to know and inspiring the younger's own quip to be made over the radio.

"You should check Thunderbird Four. You may need to make a few cosmetic changes if you can't reach things."

"I don't think-"

"Joking, Gordon, joking."

Alan didn't need to be able to see Gordon to know what a picture his face was. "I know."

"Good." Gordon leaned back, ready for a relaxing flight back when the radio crackled to life again. "We'll just get your suit altered then."

Virgil just couldn't contain himself at that and it was then Gordon knew the flight would be anything but relaxing. More like very mocking and full f teasing.

Now he was beginning to wish he'd kept his mouth shut.

* * *

When they returned, the eldest was sporting that look which said he'd been listening in to their conversation, but before Gordon could make way to speak to him, Scott headed to the kitchen, Grandma beckoning him over to help her decide on something to cook. Alan and Virgil - too caught up in their secretly shared humour - walked past without notice of the recipe book. What the kings of comedy were truly laughing at, was when they had made their way back up to the lounge from the hangars. Gordon had - rather stupidly - decided that he would check just one last time that he hadn't become shorter when they'd caught him. Alan had thus cleverly asked if he wanted them to get a measure. That had set Virgil's odd-balanced humour (to Gordon anyway), completely off kilter.

It was hardly his fault the youngest had set of his paranoia. But, Gordon decided he had to make something play to his advantage.

"I'm not that hungry Grandma." He didn't look to see what knowing expression had graced Scott's face. "All that gravity's messed up my appetite." Luckily for him, Alan caught the tail end, shouting from the lounge, so the recipe book was still out of his sight.

"Or maybe it's just because you're a little man."

Gordon's head snapped round like a "Not funny, Alan."

Virgil made no attempts to hold back his laughter, which he'd only just managed to abate. "I thought it was good."

"Virgil!"

"Let's ask John what he thinks." Alan suggested as he sat down.

Gordon looked like a sulking child as he threw himself down with his arms folded. "Let's not."

"I think we've established Gordon hasn't lost any height." Scott's entrance was announced only by his comment. He sat next to Alan and watched as Gordon sagged in consolation.

"Thank you."

"Though, maybe we have established that he has a short fuse."

That did it, and Gordon's hands flew to his hips. "Very funny, you're all comedy genius's."

"We actually do have a short fuse though." Scott informed them. "Grandma can't cook anything until it's fixed."

Amongst the brothers relief, Gordon was able to slip away. He had the perfect way to get them back: it meant fixing that fuse.

* * *

P.S. For anyone who's not watched the original series, the fuse reference comes from the episode twelve (or nine, depending on the order you choose to use), 'Operation Crash-Dive'.


End file.
